1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture packages, and more particularly to a paperboard base for use in an outer container or wrapping which base is adapted to support one of many different size multi-legged articles of furniture such as chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 862,771; 1,072,526; 1,255,553; 1,350,970; 1,858,856; 2,004,536, 2,212,310; 2,426,783; 2,510,680; 2,809,775; 2,838,071; 2,881,502; 2,885,165; 2,939,624; 3,130,833; 3,369,728; 3,516,627; 3,533,547; 3,682,597; 3,797,653; 4,033,653; 4,069,992; 4,109,876; 4,117,929; 4,143,843; 4,170,297; 4,185,739; 4,220,308.
None of the prior art patents found in the search disclosed a universal paperboard base for use in a furniture package which base included inner and outer members with the outer member having a plurality of openings designed to accommodate different chair leg arrangements.